User talk:JoePlay
My view on custom skins Sorry for not answering right away. For now in my view the contents, organization and community discussions of the wiki are more important then skins. For know it is still possible for the user to choose the skin that they want to use and the choices are currently pretty well done. I personally use the Wikipedia monobook skin and am satisfied with it thought it is simple. I will however still continue to listen to anything further you have to propose.--DarkLantern 07:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Skins 1, 2, 3, 4 Joe, they seem to be identical. But I'm in beta mode. Don't you have a link to their "new look" versions? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Odd, but I blame Wikia - it gave me a popup telling me there was a new message here! (Yes, I've been trying the styling wotsits in beta; bot a nice green and brown to recommend to Familypedia.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I need to add LOTR:Current polices to the navigation block to the left on the monobook skin and to the right of the "Photo" tab on the Oasis skin like this for Oasis: I'd put "Wiki Policies" to the right of "Photos". I also need it done for the monobook skin as described above. Can you show me how or could you do it for me? Thanks--DarkLantern (talk) 02:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Message highlight problem Viewing from the Oasis skin, I cannot see the Message highlight See: Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal that I put at the top of the mainpage to encourage participation. It is only visible in the Monobook skin! This might explain lack of participation. Could you fix this and make it visible on the Oasis skin as well, please? Request for help Yes, I have checked the uncategorized pages and would have them either categorized or deleted as soon as possible. The background also looks good. You could upload it whenever you are available. Thank you for the assistance! 10:04,3/3/2015 New background image Wow, that's fast work. But I was wondering if you could adjust the image a little bit, so that the other characters could be seen on each side. Thanks, Joe! 17:01,1/20/2017 This is what I currently see: This is what I would want to see (a bit more of the characters; although perhaps the discrepancy is on my computer, then the current image is fine) 02:21,1/21/2017 02:21, January 21, 2017 (UTC) It looks wonderful. Thank you very much, Joe! 00:47,1/22/2017 Help on Family Trees template Hi, Joe! I really need your help with the Template:Familytree. Someone messed around with it and now, even if I try to revert his edits back, I cannot seem to fix the problem. I tried re-entering the codes but the same loop keeps being detected. Most of these family trees appear in the characters' pages and now most of them display the same problems. Thanks! 13:25,4/1/2018 :Thanks very much! I was worried because the "Preview" showed no changes, but waiting after publishing it worked like a charm! 16:52,4/2/2018